One piece: The blade
by SecretMew
Summary: Watch your favorite characters go on an adventure for the one piece
1. Chapter 1

I Jack Shadow Stain walked out of the pirate academy base with my crew consisting of: Eric, Barry, Ashley, David, Lilly, Snake and Lorna. (A/N: If you don't know who they are they are from my last fanfic which you could read but it's not essensial.)

Snake grabbed me and kissed me with his rough lips which felt like rough rocks which turned me on because he is such a man like me. Snake is my boyfriend (Fuck off homophobes!) and he came from a moded version of MGS 1 where he is a Goth.

Ashley and the other sang a sadistic tune while me and Slithering wrist slit snake hugged each other as we went to the boat that we own called the SS Iron Madon which was named after my favourite band Iron Madon.

Ashley is my ex girlfriend and is a total badass dating the hot goth called Eric who likes to cut himself and listen to Celldweller.

David is black and good at maths because he is smart like me; Lilly is his love interest that is really smart and a metal head like me. Lorna is a hot ass ginger woman who likes death metal and shit.

Barry is my BFF and a Goth.

These are all real people in real life except for snake you retard and they all deserve no hate because I love you guys!

We got on the SS Iron Madon which looked like a large boat with a Eddy bust which cried red water like a fountain and had cannons that had project pitsh fork lyrics on them and they fired stupid loser celebratys.

We got on and then a cannon went of on another boat and the ball hit our ship. It was Luppy, Zoro ,pink haired boy and the fat woman from episode 1.

"You bastards!" I shouted as the laughed sadistically. I took out my revolver which snake gave me and shot the fat bitsh in the head as we went into battle. We kicked them of the boat and took there boat.

They cried as they started to drown on a sinking ship. We did not wait to see them suffer because we were on a quest to retrieve the magic gum gum fruit of metal heads.

We got to metal head island which had only a giant black golum. We had to pass a gothic test to get the fruit and the golum shouted "You must pass this test!"

He gave me a test and I 100% it. He looked at it amazed and shouted "Wow you're a true goth!"

Snake got all defencive and kicked golum in the jaw and shouted "OF COURCE HE IS YOU SON OF A BITSH!" his gruff voice gave me and the others erections.

I took the fruit and bit it. It was black and gothic and it made my heart even darker than before. I shouted "Fag boat turn GOTH!" and the gay boat changed into our original boat and all the fagt pink swans and shit disappeared. I laughed.

"Oh my badness!" Lorna shouted while hugging David Night Skin Voodoo. I nodded at them and we got on the boat to get to our next quest. The quest of the one piece!


	2. Guitar battle!

A/N: OGH MY BADNESS! LILLY IS THAT REALLY YOU!? Oh and I thought you and DEavid would make a really good couple so I put you together! Is that Kay! Iron Madon Is the best!

We started sailing on the black Emo seas which is home to the dark mirmaids the moist deadly (Get it? Moist?!) species on the sea. It was all good as we went to get the true one piece on Blood Babie island (A/N: Lorna that is a reference to your band!)

We saw it and we were about to land on the island when suddenly we saw the fags and they had instruments and a new fag boat! They must have known that to get the one piece you have to beat a band in a band battle. We laughed because they are fag posers but then the fat ass tried to shoot us but snake C4'd the shit out of them literally and I was about to pimp their boat when suddenly Codie (A/N: That;s the pin k haired j-pop fags name, right?!) shouted "Fagotize!" and our boat turned all gay and shit no offence to gay's or bi's because I know how it feels to be different I said as I kissed snake passionativly.

"NO!" Lorna shrieked as our boat turned pink and we would have turned into losers like them if a boat did'nt come and save us. It was Daniel and Bastion in the Mathomatic which is a badass gothic boat named after their punk band!

We jumped on and Dan shouted "Those fags are so illogical!" "Yeah!" Bastion said depressingly and Snake cupped a feel on my pecks. Ashley went up to David and kissed him and Lilly got jealous but Eric held her back and smelt her hair which made her feel good.

"GOTHITISE!" I shouted and my power hot out but then Dan shouted "LOGICIZE!" and our powers combined to make "DEPRESING MATHETICS!" and their boat bvlew up because to cool thingsd to some people destroyes all.

"Yay" we shouted as the dumbasses or Baku were being eaten alive suddenly we teleported to the island and we were on the goth stage in a cave and skelitone metal heads where everywhere.

"You must now play!" The shrieked and my band consisting of David on drums, Snake on base, Ashley on Guitar, Lilly on key board and myself on singing.

I sang " I drank some vodka from a skull shapped glass, My family dead and my friends beheaded and now they're in my cupboard MY CUBOARD OF LIIIIIIIFFFFEEEE! THE CUBOARD OF DEEEEAAAATHHHHHHh! I MAY BE HURTING BUT THAT DOSENT MEAN I'M DYING! THE RIVER OF LIFE…FLOWS….ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNN. THE PATH IS TWISTED, HIS BODY IS CONTORTED BUT THE BULET IS GOING STRAIGHT, STRAIGHT INTO HIS SOULLLLLLLLLLlLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL L!" And then Snake did an epic solo with Ashley which sounded like this: Go faster as it goes on wewewwewewwew screeeesh wewewewe wang wang wang wang x4!.

All the skeletons clapped and then The punkkin king not to be confused with the pumpkin king came up and asked Mathomatic to play which consists of: Dan on bass, Lorna on microphone, gothlove on drums who I forgot to mention came from a modded version of peace walker and is in love with Megumi's girl who plays electric guitar!

They played a nice song about children crying and we all applauded. The punk king held the onepiece and said "the winner is!"


End file.
